Camp & Love Games
by spuffyfan22
Summary: Buffy is conscripted to be a councilor at a ranch. There she meets Spike, he's a vampire but she doesn't know it. Then feelings develop. Better summary inside. please R&R, thanx. May have future PG - 13 RATING Chapter 6 now up!
1. Conscription

~* Summary - Set in season 2. Buffy hasn't met or Spike yet, and Angel hasn't lost his soul. Buffy hasn't volunteered her time eighty hours of community service yet so Principal Snyder decides to conscript her to summer camp councilor. There she meets Spike. He can walk in daylight due to a spell that he did, and he's disguised as a councilor as well. Despite Buffy being with Angel she's falling for him, and Spike originally planning on killing her, is head over heels in love.  
  
~* Disclaimer - *sniff* I don't own any characters.  
  
A/N: This only my second story and it's fantasy, not a continuation or what might have happened. I'm not sure if it's original, but hopefully it is. (  
  
~*Buffy slammed the door to her locker.  
  
"I can't believe it!" she whined to her best friend Willow.  
  
"I failed the math test. I studied for like six hours! My mom is so gonna kill me.  
  
"Well, it's just one mark on your report card, I mean there was that end of semester final project. That might boost your mark," Willow said trying to comfort her.  
  
"What project?" Buffy said looking dumb founded.  
  
Willow furrowed her eyebrows, 'oh guess she didn't hand it in.'  
  
"Never mind, but um who needs math right," Willow let out a nervous giggle.  
  
Buffy frowned thinking of all the jobs that did. Heck even a bartender did. There went her dream job at the Bronze. The friends started to walk down the hallway. Buffy drooped her head slightly. Just then Xander came running through a crowd of girls applying make up, and stumbled at their feet.  
  
"Ow! One of those girls scratched me with their 4 inch long nails. Sharp nails should be illegal!" He said rubbing his arm.  
  
"Xander do you mean to tell me that you're like 'spidermam,' but you still can't handle a bunch of grade 10 girls." Cordelia said coming up from behind them.  
  
Xander's cheeks turned a shade of rose and he decided to change the subject.  
  
"Man, history was boring! I mean you can only listen to how New France was created so many times and still find yourself able to stay awake."  
  
"Unless you're Giles," Buffy corrected.  
  
"Giles doesn't count. He's not normal.' Xander said.  
  
"And we are?" Willow said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean in the acidemical sense."  
  
"Besides Xander I thought it was interesting." Cordelia said with a shrug.  
  
"Uh yea, only coz' Mike 'I'm so strong' was sitting right beside you. You looked like a cat begging for a tin of tuna!" said Xander.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anywho I really have to get to biology, wouldn't want to miss getting frog guts squished all over my hands," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Willow let out a whimper. She hadn't taken biology because of the dissecting part, neither had Cordelia, but only coz' she couldn't afford to get a manicure every day or at least that was her excuse.  
  
"Hey I'm headed there too!" said Xander enthusiastically.  
  
"Great, well lets go," Buffy said sounding bored.  
  
They made their way down the hall.  
  
"Buffy Summers," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Buffy knew it only too well. Her arch nemeses, but not in the fighting to the death way.  
  
Buffy turned around slowly. "Yea?"  
  
Principal Snyder beckoned her into his office.  
  
"Look I really have to get to class, so maybe we could do this some other tim-"  
  
"No, unless you feel like having a weeks' worth detention.  
  
Buffy moaned. Aside from researching stuff with Giles when she could've been at the Bronze, the Head's office was her least favourite place.  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
Buffy plopped into a chair covered with one large cushion.  
  
"Ms. Summers, you are a slacker," he began.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You're failing all your classes, and you still haven't completed your 80 hours of community service.  
  
"Bu-" "Now most people would say you just need guidance or help, but in my eyes you are a lazy troublesome criminal," Principal Snyder said staring her in the eye.  
  
"I like the 'most people' better," Buffy muttered.  
  
Principal Snyder didn't hear her. "And that's why I have signed you up to be a councilor At Fern creek Ranch for two weeks. I know it's more than everyone else, but I think it will be fun, for me anyway," Snyder finished.  
  
Buffy gaped.  
  
"But it's vacation in two weeks, my vacation! I can't give up all my time! I'm sur my mom will need my help and"  
  
"If you don't want me to sign you up for another 50 hours I suggest you sign here and get out. Buffy swallowed and grabbed the pen. Slowly she wrote her name. Writing away two weeks of her summer. 'Who would patrol?'  
  
Buffy stumbled out of the office somewhat disoriented. Why did everything bad happen to her?  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter, I've got some great ideas. I hope you like them. Please Review! 


	2. How could you mom!

Title: Camp & Love Games  
  
~* Summary - Set in season 2. Buffy hasn't met or Spike yet, and Angel hasn't lost his soul. Buffy hasn't volunteered her time eighty hours of community service yet so Principal Snyder decides to conscript her to summer camp councilor. There she meets Spike. He can walk in daylight due to a spell that he did, and he's disguised as a councilor as well. Despite Buffy being with Angel she's falling for him, and Spike originally planning on killing her, is head over heels in love.  
  
A/N: I changed the title right after coz' I didn't like it and I had thought of something better. Here's the next chappy!  
  
~* Buffy flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pink fuzzy pillow. Biology hadn't gone well. She had been given a detention for arriving late, and when she tried to explain he gave her another one. She was so distracted in class that she was tapping her pencil non stop and had got sent in the hall. Buffy had to sit on a bench for 1 hour and have people stare at her. She reached over and grabbed her phone. Buffy dialed willows number. *Ring* She waited. Her mom wasn't home yet, but she knew she'd have to break the news. She'd probably get double the chores. "Hello?" came Willow's voice.  
  
"Hey Will, it's Buffy."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Actually no things aren't that great. Snyder is making me be a councilor for two weeks at Fern something camp. Who wants to take screaming kids on canoe trips! Plus who's gonna patrol?  
  
Pause.  
  
"I know Willow, but it's too dangerous for you guys to do my job."  
  
Pause.  
  
"No, I don't have to stay any longer, but I'm gonna be away from Angel, wait Willow can you do me a favor?  
  
Pause.  
  
"Great, I need you to take blood to Angel every day."  
  
Pause.  
  
Please Willow! Maybe you could take turns with Xander?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"I have to go my mommy dearest is home, a slayer's gotta do what a slayer's gotta do," Buffy said.  
  
"Yea bye. Hopefully I'll have good luck, thanks."  
  
"Buffy!" Joyce yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Yea mom I'm up here," Buffy yelled back.  
  
"How was your day?" Her mom asked coming up the stairs.  
  
"Um not so good. Just sit down for a second ok?"  
  
"Ok Buffy." Her mom sat beside Buffy on her bed.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Principal Snyder signed me up, without my permission, to be a camp councilor for two weeks on my summer vacation. He says I'm lazy and that this will be my volunteer hours."  
  
"I know," her mom replied calmly.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well, um, it was my idea. I phoned and talked to him and I convinced him. I thought he'd say it was my idea though."  
  
"How could you mom!"  
  
"I thought it was in your best interest honey. It's better than staying around here all summer, maybe you'll meet some new friends," Joyce tried to explain.  
  
"Yea cause I've always wanted some little kid with a runny nose to be my bestest bud!" Buffy said sarcastically letting out a sigh.  
  
"I was talking about the other councilors."  
  
"I've got enough friends!" And with that Buffy walked out of the room.  
  
Spike sat in a ghetto style chair. Dru sang to herself over by the fountain. They were right outside Sunnydale, in an abandon nest, and Spike had come up with a plan to kill that 'Buffy Summers.' A week ago he had had some guy named Wrack to perform a spell, to make him a day walker. He'd gotten a job by black mailing another councilor to back out of his job and give it to him or else he'd kill him, and once he'd been given the official title of Councilor, he'd killed him anyway.  
  
"Don't let those naughty little biscuits get the better of you poor Spikey, no little finger paints on your face no-o, no-o, no-o," Drusilla cooed at his side.  
  
"Don't worry luv, I've got my priorities straightened out," he said and looked down at the picture of Buffy that he'd had one of his minions print off from the Sunnydale High Students Profile website. He took a swig of his cigarette and let out a rough laugh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One and a half weeks later. Buffy's broken the news to all the Scoobies.  
Except for one.  
  
Buffy made her way down the concrete steps to Angel's den. Water dripped overhead of her. Typical for a vamp she thought.  
  
*Knock* The door opened slowly and Angel stood there. He had his usual white top, black jacket and pants on.  
  
"Hey," he muttered and let her in.  
  
"What that's all I get? No kisses, or 'I love you's'!" Buffy joked.  
  
Angel looked sorry.  
  
"I'm kidding honey. So what's up? Are you in broody mode?" She asked walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.  
  
"I- So how are you?"  
  
"Listen Angel. I 've got to go away for two weeks. To some camp. It wasn't my decision, but I have to go. Willow will bring you blood and I'll call.Willow and then she can tell you how I'm doing. But you're gonna have to patrol for me some nights," Buffy let out.  
  
"Oh," Angel said glumly.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said and pulled him in for a kiss. It broke when she gasped for breath.  
  
"I better go. Don't get any new girlfriends while I'm gone," she joked and walked out.  
  
"Well another year gone at Sunnyhell High," Xander joked. Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Buffy sat gathered around him in her living room. They were having a small going away party for Buffy, full of movies and eating pizza till you throw up. Giles had reclines. He wasn't very happy about the situation even though it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Yea. I can't believe I'm leaving in three days! Mom's gonna but me a skirt I want in apology though," she stated.  
  
"Oh, was that the cute one we saw at Jacob's that was pink with-"  
  
'The glitter on it, yea." Buffy finished for Cordelia.  
  
"Oz's band is playing next week, and your gonna miss it Buff," said Willow sadly.  
  
"Don't worry she can always see us some other time," reasoned Oz.  
  
After a night of watching Horror movies and Romantic comedies, Buffy went to sleep. A day full of packing tomorrow.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review(s)! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. 


	3. Packing

Title: Camp & Love Games  
  
~* Summary - Set in season 2. Buffy hasn't met or Spike yet, and Angel hasn't lost his soul. Buffy hasn't volunteered her time eighty hours of community service yet so Principal Snyder decides to conscript her to summer camp councilor. There she meets Spike. He can walk in daylight due to a spell that he did, and he's disguised as a councilor as well. Despite Buffy being with Angel she's falling for him, and Spike originally planning on killing her, is head over heels in love.  
  
A/N: I haven't got anymore reviews, but hopefull they'll come. I'm really busy this weekend, what with leaving 3 projects to the last minute. *mumbles* stupid teachers. The next chapter Spike will be in. *Wink, Wink*. If you have any questions about my story you can always email me. (  
  
-Spuffyfan22  
  
~* Birds sang outside Buffy's window. She fluttered her eyelids a couple of times and popped her eyes open. The morning sun shone brightly in, cascading her walls into light.  
  
"Buffy are you up?!" Her mom yelled.  
  
Buffy moaned. "Yea mom."  
  
Buffy swung her legs out of bed. Her mom had pulled her suitcase out of the closet. Buffy knew what that meant: Packing. She was leaving tomorrow, and couldn't believe it when she found herself semi excited. Buffy pulled her hair back into a ponytail, grasped with a black elastic and went and got dressed.  
  
************************************************************************ "Morning mom," Buffy said as she poured some Fruit Loops into a bowl, "So is my black suede halter clean, coz' I really want to take that with me." Her mom laughed.  
  
"Buffy, honey your only packing Pj's, one outfit, and some other necessities, you'll be wearing a camp uniform."  
  
Buffy felt weak at the knees. "No, no way I'm backing out officially! They'll probably be full of cotton with a big icky logo on it and baggy, and need I go on!"  
  
"You can't just back out, there counting on you Buffy, who's going to lead the children if you're not there?"  
  
"I bet when I was their age I was staking vampires and leading small armies into war," Buffy muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," Buffy said quickly. "Fine! I'll do it, as long as I get to take my outfits that I want, because I bet there will be councilor parties and stuff," Buffy agreed  
  
Joyce sighed. "Ok Buffy, be sure to take clean underwear."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Can you give me some super germ killing soap stuff, I don't know what I'll do if I get pond water on my hands.  
  
'There's some in the washroom Buffy." Buffy ran up the stairs and was gone.  
  
'Man she's going to have a hard time.' Joyce said to herself. And went and put Buffy's dishes in the sink.  
  
************************************************************************ "Let's see," Buffy said as she opened up her dresser drawer. She held up her Plum silk top with a big neck on it.  
  
"I say sophisticated,' she said mockingly, but tossed it into her suitcase anyway. She stuffed in her other favourite outfits too. Apparently her halter was clean so she packed it away, then she put in some bra's and underwear, Mr. Gordo, a toothbrush make-up, stakes (just incase), and a hair brush and straightner. She may be a hatchet type gurl out there, but there was no way she was going to let herself go.  
  
Later on her mom took her out to get the skirt, and Joyce was talked in to buying her a pink tent, just incase she didn't like the cabin.  
  
They walked through the mall, busy shoppers hurried through the shops pulling cring kids who obviously wanted to go home.  
  
"Snake Repellent!" Buffy yelled suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We, we need snake repellet and bug repellent and spider repellent and other icky things," she explained.  
  
"They don't make snake repellent honey, and we've got bug repellent at home."  
  
"Right, of course," Buffy said embarrassed.  
  
They left the mall and went home. Buffy was worried.  
  
"Mom, what if I get lost?" Buffy asked after dinner, "I won't have any clue where I am, wait, I can't ride a horse either!"  
  
"Number one, the campers arrive two days after you get there so you'll have time to settle in, and learning to ride a horse is pretty easy, I know how," Joyce explained.  
  
Buffy still felt uneasy. Then she pictured Angel on a horse and began to laugh. She wished he was going.  
  
A/N: I'm pretty much basing some of the stuff from my camp experience. Aside from meeting James Marsters there, wish I did tho, *sigh*. O well I'll just try and meet him when I go to L.A jk, but maybe. lol. Please R & R. 


	4. Name's Spike

Title: Camp & Love Games  
  
~* Summary - Set in season 2. Buffy hasn't met or Spike yet, and Angel hasn't lost his soul. Buffy hasn't volunteered her time eighty hours of community service yet so Principal Snyder decides to conscript her to summer camp councilor. There she meets Spike. He can walk in daylight due to a spell that Wrack did, and he's disguised as a councilor as well. Despite Buffy being with Angel she's falling for him, and Spike originally planning on killing her, is head over heels in love.  
  
~*Disclaimer - Please Judge! Don't let Joss sue me, he owns them, he owns all the Btvs characters! And if you will look at my story carefully you will see my disclaimer!  
  
~* "Buffy the councilor bus is here!" Buffy pulled on a tight light blue tank top, with white lining at the edges, and a pair of khaki shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun at the back. She grabbed her suitcase and rushed down the stairs.  
  
From the window she could see a white bus that said 'Fern creek Ranch' on it, in green lettering.  
  
"Bye mom, I'll try to call as much as I can and update you about whether or not it's a child labor camp in disguised," Buffy joked, trying to disguise her worried face. She knew she'd miss her mom a lot.  
  
"Bye honey, have fun," Joyce pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I will, hopefully.maybe" Buffy muttered the last part.  
  
She opened up the front door, took a deep breath and walked out, waving goodbye to her mom.  
  
When she got on the bus she gave the driver her name and turned to look at the occupants. They were all pretty much around her age, some were wearing their shirts already, Buffy wasn't getting hers till she arrived. She made her way down the aisle. All the seats were taken except for two. (AN: guess who she's going to sit beside, giggle) One was taken by an extremely fat girl, Buffy doubted she could fit in the space that was left, with out falling on to the aisle floor every bump they went over and the other seat was beside a man with short spikey bleached blonde hair, dressed completely in black, with jaunting cheek bones and frozen blue eyes. Buffy wondered why none of the other girls had sat beside him. "Easy choice," she whispered. And sat down beside him.  
  
~Spike's view~  
  
A short blonde haired girl walked on to the bus. "That's her' he thought. She looked better than the picture, Spike mind-complemented her, then he scolded himself for thinking such things. 'Damn light, must be making me go insane' he cursed. He squinted at her, she was coming his way. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' he thought. 'Just be friendly.'  
  
************************************************************************ "Hi, I'm Buffy," she greeted him. She held out her hand.  
  
"Name's Spike," he replied and shook her hand. 'Ohh he was English!' Buffy thought.  
  
The bus started up with a jolt. Buffy lurched sideways into Spike. He grinned, 'Man she was cute!'  
  
"Sorry.Spike," she apologized.  
  
"Not a problem luv."  
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, neither if them saying anything. The bus passed the city limits, and they went out into the country.  
  
"So, you in this for the money?" Spike asked.  
  
"Huh, oh, no. This is my volunteer services thing. My mom and the principal at my school conspired to send me off to be a councilor," Buffy explained sticking out her tongue, "You?"  
  
Spike chuckled. He didn't have an answer prepared. "For the.um.experience, and the money so I can fix up my black mustang," he lied.  
  
"Cool," Buffy said. She wasn't into cars, and whenever she couldn't think of anything else to say she used 'cool' as a safety net.  
  
Spike hummed a little bit of some oldie/punk song quietly. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
She was bored, and could only think of one thing to do.  
  
"So do you want to play I spy?"  
  
Spike looked at her strangely.  
  
"What! You don't expect me to listen to your incredibly lame humming the entire trip!" Buffy joked.  
  
"I hate I spy, but I'll play the license plate game," he said hopefully.  
  
Buffy let out a laugh. Some big badass person like him wanting to play a small children's game.  
  
"Fine," Buffy managed to say.  
  
Spike thought about his mission what he was meant ti do during the two weeks. This was going to be harder than he thought. His brain was interrupted with Buffy shrieking Oregon.  
  
"No fair, I wasn't looking," Spike complained.  
  
"Yea sure, whatever. One to nothing," Buffy bragged.  
  
"Washington!" Spike yelled (even thought no car from Washington had passed). Buffy squinted out and saw a car in the distance. She sighed "Fine, we're tied."  
  
They continued playing, and the bus continued rolling along. Finally it came to a halt outside a sign that said "Welcome to Fern Creek Ranch, enjoy your stay!" Buffy stood up and Spike slid out of the seat.  
  
"Dewy Dewy, we are there yet," Buffy said and grabbed her suitcase.  
  
A/N: I hope the spuffy was good, please review and let me know! For fans of my other story "Making Ends Meet," I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm having a slight case of Writer's block. I had fun writing this chapter. It always seems like I write so much, but then when I actually put it up, it seems so short!! For Watermelonz I turned down the whineyness, although Buffy does seem whiney on the show. But she won't have anything to copmplain about after spending more time with Spike lol. 


	5. Becca and bunk problems

Title: Camp & Love Games  
  
~* Summary - Set in season 2. Buffy hasn't met or Spike yet, and Angel hasn't lost his soul. Buffy hasn't volunteered her time eighty hours of community service yet so Principal Snyder decides to conscript her to summer camp councilor. There she meets Spike. He can walk in daylight due to a spell that Wrack did, and he's disguised as a councilor as well. Despite Buffy being with Angel she's falling for him, and Spike originally planning on killing her, is head over heels in love.  
  
Thank you to: Watermelonz, Sepakina, and Jenni van Ryn.  
  
Disclaimer - Hey guys you know I've been thinking and we really shouldn't slam Joss in our disclaimers I mean without him Buffy wouldn't exist and we wouldn't be able to stare at Spike and. who am I kidding we would own James Marsters if it weren't for him, down with Joss!!!  
  
A/N: I know I haven't updated my other story yet, even though I said on Tuesday. I was loaded with work and now I want to write some more of this story.  
  
~* "Welcome to Fern Creek Ranch and for some of you Welcome back councilors," came the voice of a mid 60 year old lady through a megaphone.  
  
Buffy stood next to Spike throwing casual glances at him. He just stood there staring straight ahead.  
  
'Think about Dru not Buffy, Dru not Buffy, Bullocks she's looking at me again.'  
  
Spike cocked his head slightly as though trying to wipe his mind.  
  
"You will each be assigned a cabin and a group of children. Need I remind you that there are NO co-ed cabins, anyone found disobeying these rules will be sent to see me. Now then I will read a list and tell you where your cabin will be." The 22 councilors gathered in closer.  
  
"Faith Lopez and Harmony Kendall - Cabin #1 Rebecca March and Buffy Summers -Cabin #2 Natalie Wilferd and Courtney Hue - Cabin #3 Amy Madison and Winifred Norton - Cabin #4 Andrew Wells and Spike." She trailed off, thrown by the strange name.  
  
"Isa nickname," Spike piped up. The lady let out a nervous laugh. Spike rolled his eyes. Why did everyone he met think it was the name of his.  
  
"Anyway." The councilor continued reading the names. "If you have not yet received your T-shirt please come and see me now."  
  
After she was done a girl with strawberry blonde hair in two braided pig tails came skipping over to her. "Hi I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becca, I only let people who I know are gonna be my bestest buddies call me that!" The girl said, lightly jumping on the spot. Buffy let out a nervous laugh and nodded. Spike raised a scarred eyebrow at the girl.  
  
"Um look.Becca I have to go get my t-shirt from the.lady and I'll be right back," Buffy said trying to get away from the girl for the little time she could.  
  
Just then a boy with fair hair and skin carrying way too much luggage came over to stand beside Spike.  
  
"Hi camper, I'm Andrew."  
  
"Yea, what did you pack your house?" said Spike getting a closer look. Andrew looked like Quazzie Modo.  
  
"No, I wanted to bring my Star Wars action figures in their display cases and any other collectible things that I might need to survive out here. Oh and look..." he pulled out a toy light saber that lit up. "For a flashlight!" Andrew said proudly.  
  
'My, my, don't you just think of everything," said Spike mockingly, but Andrew took no notice.  
  
Just then Buffy walked over carrying a T-shirt that looked way too large for her. She pulled it on over her existing tank top and frowned deeply. It looked like a dress, and a very ugly one. Spike snorted, and Becca smiled.  
  
"Just like mine," Becca said with a grin. "We dress the same too!"  
  
Spike looked like he was about to explode with laughter. Buffy saw this and felt like slapping him.  
  
"Just wait till you get yours, they only have larges left," she said smugly.  
  
"Tha's the thing pet, I get what I want and right now I don't fancy looking like a dweeb so I got me self this," he said and pointed to a 'Hello my name is' sticker on his chest.  
  
"Suave," Buffy said mockingly, but was secretly jealous.  
  
"C'mon Buffa," said Becca. "Is that alright if I call you Buffa because then both our names end with an 'a'."  
  
"Um, I prefer Buffy," she said trying to keep the steam out of her voice.  
  
Becca stuck out her tongue in a 'ew' fashion but grabbed Buffy's arm, and they made their way down the path.  
  
"So I guess we should get going," said Andrew and with difficulty walked onto the path.  
  
"Right," said Spike and his eyes lingered on Buffy as she made her way down the opposite path.  
  
~Buffy's path~  
  
"Hurry up Buffy, we need time to unpack. We get our tour tomorrow and I want some time to put the camp outfits on all my Barbies that I brought, they come with the cutest outfits and." Becca continued to ramble on.  
  
Buffy wasn't in any rush to get to the cabin and knew that she could be there in all of five minutes if she was determined.  
  
"Wait Buffy stop!" Becca yelled suddenly and urgently.  
  
"What! What's wrong?!"  
  
Becca reached down and picked up a worm. Buffy cringed. She had fougth demons, but she still wasn't fond of worms.  
  
"You nearly took an innocent worm's life when all he was trying to do was cross a small dusty path to find a better life on the other side! You should watch where you're going," Becca whined.  
  
Buffy stomped her foot impatiently. They walked for another 10 minutes and finally saw the group of cabins come into view.  
  
They went over to cabin number 2 and Becca pulled out a key that she had gotten from a councilor. The door swung open. It was a nice cabin, there was a small window, rustic wood logs for walls and planks for the floor. There were four sets of bunk beds. One set was larger and had a sticky note on it that said Buffy and Rebecca on it.  
  
"Guess this is ours," Buffy said with a sigh and threw her bag up top. There was a ladder that led up to it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Becca said looking between Buffy and the bunk.  
  
"Um putting my bag on this bunk here," Buffy said puzzled.  
  
"I want the top bunk!" Becca complained.  
  
Buffy always liked having the top bunk. When she was little her family used to go on camping trips to the Rocky Mountains and she'd always get it.  
  
"Sorry my bags here first, but you can have the bottom bunk," Buffy protested. "No!" I want this one! Your bag may be there, but I'm sitting on it first," said Becca and she swung her leg into the rung of the ladder and started to climb up. Buffy wanted to be in charge and not have some little goody good push her around. In one jump she was sitting on the bed with her legs stretched out.  
  
Becca still clung to the ladder with her mouth open. Buffy couldn't help rubbing it in.  
  
"Man there's a great view from here, I'm glad I get to enjoy it for a whole two weeks!"  
  
Becca turned red and purple at the same time.  
  
~Spike's path~  
  
"So then Darth was like "I am your father" and Luke was like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and then I was crossing my fingers that Luke would join him and then his hand got cut off and-"  
  
"Do you plan to yak for the whole trip!" Spike said staring at Andrews neck and licking his lips.  
  
"No because we're hear he said pointing to their cabin.  
  
"Get out your key then," Spike said looking around.  
  
"I don't have the key I thought you did," Andrew said dumbfounded.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike said and kicked a rock.  
  
"Guess we'll have to go back," Anderw said looking forward to tell Spike about the Phantom Menace.  
  
"No you'll go back and I'll wait here," said Spike sitting down on the ground. Andrew opened his mouth to complain or convince Spike to come with him, but something about Spike made him shiver and he dropped his bags and trudged back down the path in search of the key, "I'm on a mission, a dangerous mission, the fate of the galaxy rests in my hands" he muttered to himself trying to make him feel special.  
  
A/N: Well this is my longest chapter so far. I think I did a pretty good job, but tell me what you think in a review *hint hint* I'm kind of basing Becca on Kathy, Buffy's roommate in the episode Living Conditions. Please review *puppy dog eyes* lol. ( 


	6. Crossing Paths

Title: Camp and Love Games  
  
~* Summary - Set in season 2. Buffy hasn't met or Spike yet, and Angel hasn't lost his soul. Buffy hasn't volunteered her time eighty hours of community service yet so Principal Snyder decides to conscript her to summer camp councilor. There she meets Spike. He can walk in daylight due to a spell that Wrack did, and he's disguised as a councilor as well. Despite Buffy being with Angel she's falling for him, and Spike originally planning on killing her, is head over heels in love.  
  
Thank you- Karen, Courtney, Geniva and Sarah Rocks, carla, and the angel of mercy  
  
A/N: I'm so happy that I'm finally getting some more reviews for this story, it makes me write faster. ( To Karen: I'm a big fan of I live in a shoe, but I haven't read any camp stories that she's done so I haven't got the idea from her, I'm not sure what part you are talking about and from which story. Oh well, I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter. To Geniva: I know you all want spuffy goodness, but I don't like to just jump right in, I don't think it makes a good story without a plot. To those who have read my other stories you know what my writing style is like, I love adding humour into my stories too. Hope you enjoy this next installment.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any Btvs characters. I do however own Becca and that old camp lady plus a couple other councilors and campers.  
  
~* "Bout time, here I was afraid you were gonna leave me out here all night," Spike scoffed as Andrew trudged up the path.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes and plopped the keys into Spike's hand. Spike hurriedly shoved them in the door and walked in. He was immune to the sun, but he still didn't like it, something was wrong with his skin it was starting to turn a golden brownish colour.  
  
Spike looked around. It was too clean for him, not at all cryptic style. He slammed his duffle bag onto the bunk that had their sticky note on it. Andrew scurried up top, and swung his legs carelessly over Spikes head.  
  
"I feel like the Hatchet," Andrew said with a grin spread across his face.  
  
Spike grabbed his legs and twisted them around. Andrew let out a girlish shriek. Spike breathed Andrew's fear in.  
  
"I'm a bit peckish," Spike said and walked out the door before Andrew could say anything.  
  
~Buffy's cabin~  
  
Buffy lay on her bed looking up towards the pine ceiling. She missed Angel. She couldn't believe she wasn't going to see him for two weeks! 'Hopefully Willow's taking care of him' she thought. Becca walked by humming a song from the little mermaid. Buffy pulled her pillow over her ears. The sun was dipping down behind the rolling hills, and Buffy's breath was beginning to show. Becca plopped down, and it shook the bunk slightly. Buffy pulled her covers up more. The bunk began to shake violently and the legs didn't seem very secure. Buffy tipped her head upside down to see Becca ferociously thrashing about trying to get comfy. Buffy rolled her eyes and jumped of f the bunk.  
  
She pulled on her coat and a pair of running shoes. She was still in her pink sating PJ's.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Becca whispered/shrieked and sat up in her bed.  
  
"Out, Buffy said and slammed the door shut.  
  
AN: The rest of the chapter will be up tomorrow. To Carla, I will probably have Dru find Spike and Buffy kissing at some point, and then a cat fight lol. Keep reviewing, it makes me feel special! (  
  
Part 2 ~  
  
The cold night air went right through Buffy's Pj's and she pulled them in as tight as she could to stay warm. The moon was staring down at her like she was an ant compared to her as she made her way through an over grown path.  
  
"Shit!" Buffy screamed out as she tripped on a rock. How was she going to stand it here, everything was wrong.  
  
Spike stood still in a thicket and looked about. He was starved and figured that if he ate someone it wouldn't go unnoticed. So he made his way into the woods trying to find a wild animal to suck, but to no prevail. It was dark in the forest. Darker than anywhere he'd ever been and the only light rays fell through the gaps in the canopy. He paused, a faint yell was echoing in the distance. He walked faster trying to get to see who it was. Maybe he could eat whoever it was and make it look like they had died of natural causes. Suddenly right in front of him he heard rustling in the bushes. He could smell her, the slayer, obviously not so easy prey. He pushed back the bushes and saw her sitting on the ground massaging her stubbed foot. She quickly looked up, and slowly got to her feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" She asked quickly.  
  
"Nice to see you too, and while were on the subject why are you here?!" Spike said with a smirk.  
  
"A walk," Buffy plainly replied.  
  
"Uh, huh, so what, you decided to go for a nice little walk in the middle of the night through the woods?"  
  
"Pretty much so, needed a break from Becca. I swear nothing human could be that annoying!" Buffy said clapping her hands at her side.  
  
"What you think there's other beings out there?' Spike said knowing this would make her uncomfortable. Of all the slayers he had met (and killed) he knew none of them liked to advertise their job.  
  
Buffy clenched her fists, "I was joking, I mean yea I believe in demons, come on!" Buffy said pasting a fake laugh on her face.  
  
"Riight, yea well um I'm out here cause I was um getting pissed off with my bunk mate so I bailed, besides I prefer night. Seems more wholesome." Spike said starting to walk ahead of her.  
  
Buffy quickly stepped forward. "Well since we're both here, we might as well walk back," she said reasonably.  
  
"Would, but my cabin's in the other direction, but if you want I'll walk you back," he said looking her up and down. 'What the hell, did you just offer to walk her home, are you completely insane, you came here to kill her, not fall in love with her. Dru is gonna kill you mate!' he thought and snorted lightly.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said and they made their way through the plants.  
  
They talked rarely over their short journey, only about how the weeds were tough to get through and how the cabins were nice, aside form the person it contained. Finally they arrived back to the group of cabins.  
  
"We're here, well thanks again," Buffy said stopping in front of the door and turning around.  
  
"Your welcome love, try to keep sane, maybe I'll see you on the tour tomorrow," Spike said with a sad sigh, not wanting to say goodbye.  
  
"Mayb-"  
  
Just then the door pushed open, and Buffy fell onto Spike's lips.  
  
"Oh my god! There you are! You're sucking face with some guy in the middle of the night, that is soooo immature!" Becca said standing in the doorway. Buffy's lips lingered on Spike's more than necessary, and then she pulled away when the thought of Angle struck her..  
  
A/N: SPUFFY! I haven't gotten anymore reviews, but hopefully since I put spuffiness in I will get more, please R&R! 


	7. Breakfast and the Tour

Title: Camp and Love Games  
  
~* Summary - Set in season 2. Buffy hasn't met or Spike yet, and Angel hasn't lost his soul. Buffy hasn't volunteered her time eighty hours of community service yet so Principal Snyder decides to conscript her to summer camp councilor. There she meets Spike. He can walk in daylight due to a spell that Wrack did, and he's disguised as a councilor as well. Despite Buffy being with Angel she's falling for him, and Spike originally planning on killing her, is head over heels in love.  
  
Thank you to~ Upwiththespuffyness  
  
A/N: Well I only got one review (tears trickle down), so I don't have much else to say except to beg you for a reviews. Well I'm having major writers block for Making Ends Meet, if you've never written a story you don't' realize how hard it can be! Any suggestions are welcome. P.s. thank you to Watermelonz and Black eyed gurl for adding me to their favourite authors list.  
  
~*~*~Disclaimer - "And what characters would you like to borrow?" "Um, I'll have Buffy, Andrew and Spike for now." "Please give me your Joss card." "Here." "And all characters will be due back by January 1st, 2004 because you suck and don't own them, only Joss and Mutant Enemy do, thank you come again."  
  
~*~*~* Buffy laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was lost in thought, mostly about Angel, and Spike and hers kiss. Everything had seemed do perfect when she kissed him, it made her tingle, and she was glad that Becca had shoved open the door, but there was something else about Spike, something that had reminded her of Angel causing her to pull back, Spike was completely cold. No, he can't be a vampire she thought, they would have done a background check before hiring him, and he can go out in sunlight. But Buffy had heard of vampires walking in daylight, like the Master apparently had the potential to, but Buffy killed him before he had the chance. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"I love you, you love me we're one great big family, with a kiss and a hug and a gift from me to you, won't you say you love me too!" The dreaded song that Buffy awoke to. Becca had decided that it might be fun to have a cute little alarm, annoy Buffy to death instead of herself. Buffy groggily sat up. Her hair had formed a messy mane around her head and she had that sleeping sand stuff in her eyes.  
  
"Rise and shine Buffy todays the tour!" Becca said cheerfully.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Buffy said hopping down and looking around the cabin for her clothes.  
  
After another 4 minutes of trying to find her duffel bag she sat down.  
  
"Have you seen my bag?" Buffy asked with a sigh.  
  
"Was it purple and black with Buffy Summers written in silver permanent marker?" She said with a smirk.  
  
"Where is it!?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Becca said lying through her teeth.  
  
"Funny, cause I remember leaving it on that bunk last night."  
  
"Maybe, you left it outside," Becca said and brushed her hair up into a high ponytail. Buffy saw her trying to conceal her grin and ran outside. Her clothes lay scattered around in the mud.  
  
Buffy let out a scream and walked back into the cabin. She grabbed Becca by the collar and shoved her against the wall.  
  
"Listen up! I don't like to be messed with, especially by some little girl bitch! So unless you want me to give you a permanent black eye you're going to take all my clothes down to the lodge and wash them!" Buffy said completely red in the face.  
  
Becca still stood there holding her neck.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Becca ran out and picked up Buffy's clothes shoved them in her duffel bag that lay in the bushes and scurried down the path. Luckily Buffy had taken out some of her belongings like her brush, and makeup, and her new skirt was folded on the wicker chair. She walked over and changed her PJ bottoms into it, Buffy twirled around admiring it.  
  
"At least I have an excuse for not wearing my camp t-shirt," Buffy said talking to herself.  
  
She pushed her hair into a French braid and applied minimum make up. The tour was going to start in an hour and a half and Buffy still needed to finish getting dressed and eat breakfast.  
  
About 45 minute's later Becca arriver back at the cabin. She looked fed up and tired. Buffy ran out and grabbed the bag from her and started rooting through it back in the cabin. Buffy finally settled on a white halter top.  
  
"Are you sure you should bring thongs to camp Buffy? You might get in trouble," Becca said from behind her. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who's gonna notice anyway!"  
  
"They can't be very comfortable, you know permanent wedgie and what not." "I don't mind." Buffy said and walked out of the cabin towards the mess hall, the on place where she knew how to get to.  
  
Buffy walked through the propped open doors, the laughter of the councilors could be heard miles away. It was like the cafeteria at Sunnydale high, what with the grouchy servers, and lines, but it was like a barn. There were long tables that looked like giant picnic tables because they had a bench on each side. Only one was being used. She looked around and saw Spike sitting there with a glass of juice and bacon. He was hunched over and it appeared that Andrew was talking his ear off. He perked up when he saw her and smiled.  
  
"Morning pet." He said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey," Buffy looked at the line, it was growing shorter, but none the less very long.  
  
"Save me a seat will you?" She said and Spike nodded her head and she made her way over.  
  
She stood in line for about 5 minutes, then Becca bounced over. Buffy made to conceal her face, but it was too late, she had seen her.  
  
"So is your boyfriend here?" Becca asked. Buffy stared at her blankly.  
  
"You know that guy from last night."  
  
"Oh! No he's not my boyfriend, we just ran into each other, and then you pushed open the door and then umm. but it's not like that," Buffy recovered.  
  
"Well then why is he checking you out?" Becca nodded her head over to Spike. Buffy looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Spike staring at her. She blushed deeply and turned straight ahead. Becca giggled.  
  
"I know you probably don't like me after.this morning, and you probably won't listen to my advice, but you should ask him out," Becca said looking hopeful.  
  
"What! No! I have a boyfriend already and, and I mean he's so not my type and there's other icky things about him. I mean friends, sure but no camp soap operas."  
  
"Next!" Came the lunch ladies voice. Buffy made her way up and set down her tray.  
  
"What will it be hun, we're getting low on stuff so don't take it all!" She barked.  
  
"Buffy grabbed a waffle and poured on whip cream and strawberries, quickly turned around and made her way back to Spike.  
  
She set down her tray, fully aware of Spike surveying her. She sat down, and turned around not wanting to meet Spike's ice blue eyes after the previous night. She saw Becca coming towards her. And quickly slid closer to Spike and pulled Andrew closer to her so there would be no room left for Becca to get in.  
  
"If you want to be all touchy feely love, you might want to do it in a not so public spot," Spike said with his trademark smirk. Buffy realized that she was snuggled up close to him, and quickly slid over to Andrew. Becca was now sitting across from them with a bowl of fruit loops.  
  
"What do you think Buffy?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What?" Buffy furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Do you think they should have made a 'prequel' to Star Wars?"  
  
"Ummmm," Buffy slid back closer to Spike. She started to cut up her waffle and dumped the chunks into her mouth one after another. Spike tried to stare straight ahead, but it was like some un known force was pulling his head to stare at her. Buffy finished eating at they sat there in silence. The tour group was going to leave from the mess hall so there would be no point in returning to their cabins.  
  
"Attention Councilors! The tour will begin in 5 minutes please make your way to the front doors." Came a voice over the loud speaker.  
  
Buffy, Spike, Andrew and Becca along with the other 18 councilors, swung their legs around and, walked over. They stood around talking in hushed voices while they waited for the group leader. Andrew kept tapping Spike on the shoulder asking him geeky questions.  
  
"Sod off!" Spike yelled. Buffy let out a small giggle, Andrew flushed and went back to stand beside Becca. Spike didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Buffy. He muttered a 'bloody hell' and turned around to face Buffy.  
  
"God I wish these cabins were co ed," he said hinting to her. Lately he had slightly managed not to think of Drusilla as much. She was staying with some group of vamps while he was away.  
  
Buffy smiled, "For sure," she replied. She on the other hand, was feeling extremely guilty. She knew she was with Angel, but part of her already wanted to be with Spike, even though she had only known him for two days she felt a strong bond with him. Spike nudged her and she looked up to see the line filing out of the building. She was still a little bit zoned so he grabbed her hand and led her out. The Californian sun was up and beating down on them. She laced her fingers through Spikes not wanting to let go. He smiled. Suddenly the group stopped.  
  
"Here is the trail that leads into the forest. You will only go in here to do group tasks, it is strictly forbidden after 6:00, it is very easy to get lost and wild animals do indeed inhabit it," the leader said. Spike already had a plan forming in his mind.  
  
They walked on some more the leader occasionally pointing out clearings where they may want to play games, and hiking trails. Eventually they came to the lake. They would go on canoe trips each day, and have 45 minutes to swim. Buffy sat down on a rock, tired from their walk, and Spike sat down beside her.  
  
"Looks like fun pet donnit," he said with a smirk. Buffy stared at him like he was insane. "I was being sarcastic luv, don't exactly fancy having a bunch of buggers splashin water in my face."  
  
Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes, knowing that she was destined to the same fate. Although Spike in a bathing suit would be appealing.  
  
"Councilors hurry up! We still have to get to the barn. Bufyf stood up and walked over to the waters edge and kneeled down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked coming up from behind her. "Checking the water," Buffy replied still with her face down. She scooped up the water in her hand, turned around and chucked it in his face.  
  
"Bloody hell woman, what did you do that for!" Buffy laughed. "Wanted to get a head start," she said and ran ahead.  
  
"This means war," Spike muttered.  
  
A/N: Phew! Finally done this chapter it seems like I've been writing it forever! Hmmm Spike in a bathing suit, I doubt he wood of brought one so I guess I'll just have to have him swim with his jeans on (or nothing lol). Some spuffy moments are ahead like canoeing, horse back riding, And kisses. The next chapter will be short and then there will be a hiatus cause I've got school work. Please review!!!!!! 


End file.
